12 Days of Yuffentine
by Natsu Naito
Summary: Yuffentine: When the Christmas season arrives, what will Yuffie and Vincent be up to? Possible fluff, some angst, and lots of Yuffie trying to get Vinnie to stop being such a brooder. (no specific time, though somewhere after doc might fit)
1. First Day

**author's note:** I've recently been very obsessed with Yuffentine. This is my first attempt at writing them, though. If you have a prompt in mind, please feel free to say so!

* * *

**Santa Claus**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Vinnie! You already have the red thing going!"

From his place against the wall, the raven-haired man merely narrowed his eyes at the outfit the spunky young woman was holding up. Did she really expect him to don such a ridiculous thing?

"You'd make a perfect Santa for Marlene and Denzel! Come ooon! All you have to do is come into the room, set down the presents, and have the milk and cookies," Yuffie stated matter-of-factly, putting a hand on her hip and looking pointedly at the man.

This kept up for a long while; Vincent was surprised she didn't get distracted with something else and run off, forgetting her goal of getting him to dress up. It was interesting, to say the least. She usually wasn't quite so determined about anything other than materia. He just wished she hadn't chosen him to focus on.

Yuffie wished he would accept that a princess got whatever she wanted.

And so, early the next morning when there was no sound except the occasional murmers from the children in their sleep, a red and white clothed man stepped into the house, making just enough noise with the shutting door to stir the slumbering kids. In a matter of moments, the presents were arranged pleasantly under the rather poorly decorated tree - Denzel and Marlene had demanded they do most of it while Tifa stood and watched - and the man left, leaving wide-eyed young ones at the top of the stairs.

His reasoning was that he still had sins to repent for, and someone had once told him that bringing childish delight was one of the best ways. And he would stick to that, as well as stick to the straight-faced denial that a certain ninja was the one who told him such a thing.


	2. Second Day

**author's note:** Thank you for the reviews! For one of the next prompts, I was considering 'Reindeer' and was thinking of making it a follow up to Santa Claus? (Yuffie + her constantly indecent clothing +reindeer costume = Fun ;D)

* * *

**Fireplace**

* * *

Casting a glance at the shivering female beside him, Vincent sighed quietly. She had decided to come over and keep him company - why, he did not know - and had apparently thought it wise to dress only in her normal clothing. Sometimes, the man ventured to wonder how exactly she had survived so many winters with the little amount of clothing she was ever seen wearing, but he caught himself before delving too deeply into the topic with a quick reminder of 'you shouldn't care.'

She made it difficult to ignore her, though. One might think that over the years of hearing her excessive babbling and exagerized tales that an immunization was build, up to the point that it was little more noise than a fly in the room; it was very unlikely that anyone could build up an immunization with Yuffie Kisaragi. The teeth chattering wouldn't allow him to focus on anything else and, with another quick look at the ninja, he suddenly stood, leaving the room.

"V-Vinnie-!"

Before she could further complain or apologize (Vincent never really knew which she would choose), the man returned to the room with something red in his arms, as well as a few logs for the previously disregarded fireplace. In moments, a roaring fire lit the room and enveloped them in a welcome warmth, a blanket placed over the freezing female as Vincent took his place on the couch. Quickly, he had a small body pressing against him, almost as if trying to suck the warmth from him and put the chill of her skin into him in return. Oddly enough, he didn't mind.

As the noise of her chattering teeth faded away, her small head leaned against his shoulder, stormy eyes partially closed as they focused on the flickering of the fire. A rare moment in the life of Yuffie - she was too tired to fill the silence with her voice. When she did speak, her words were laced with drowsiness.

"I'm glad you kept the blanket I gave you..."

Moments after she spoke, he could feel her slump more against him, her breathing soft and slow as she slept. The barest hint of a smile adorned his features, giving no answer as he focused his crimson gaze on the gentle flames.


	3. Third Day

**author's note**: I'm not sure how good this is. I wrote it while at my friend's house (during the winding down of the birthday party) so it might not flow quite right.

* * *

**Ornaments**

* * *

Sometime during their travels together, or perhaps for a birthday or some other holiday - the days passed quickly for Vincent, blurring into another, so he never really knew exactly when something happened - Yuffie had given him a fancy ornament. It looked expensive and intricate, hand made.

"It was handmade in Wutai! Nothing else like it. It was my mom's, cause she loved Christmas, and I may have stolen it from my dad before I left a few years back." With an innocent grin that only she could manage while talking about theft, she had turned and left, not explaining why she had given such an important thing to him. He didn't bring it up again, putting it in a safe place and continuing it on.

For quite a while, his mind had wandered away from the small thing. Time had passed with more important things, and when he finally thought of it, it was when the ninja had moved in with him. With her presence, life was brought into the desolate mansion - as well as decorations for each holiday.

Christmas had happened upon them. Desiring a tree, Yuffie managed to convince the gunslinger to go out and get a large tree. She stood with her hand on her hips and watched him hang garland, loudly pointing out that he had no sense of what looks good. She threw tinsel along the floor and stairs, hung a wreath on the door, and even made paper snowflakes. The only thing missing in the house were ornaments on the tree - the ninja shrugged it off; whenever they saw them in the shops on their travels, she would comment about how they didn't compare to Wutai's and it would be a disgrace to buy those instead of just waiting for a time they could go to her home country.

Unfortunately, that time hadn't come around before Christmas. While the rest of the mansion was decorated and festive, the tree was bare. Yuffie had finally resigned to the fact that they would have to wait till the next year to have it decorated, and bidding Vincent good night, she went to her room to get a full night of sleep on Christmas Eve.

Vincent woke to a sudden weight on his bed, small arms wrapping tight around him. "You kept it! You actually kept it!" She had dragged the groggy man out of bed, keeping a hand in his, a grin plastered to her face.

On the tree was a single, intricate, Wutaiian ornament.


	4. Fourth Day

**author's note:** First off, thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate hearing back from you guys, and I'm glad to know I'm touching some feels. :) Secondly, this is my longest chapter so far, and I tried to make it amusing but heart-wrenching. I'm not very happy with the end, but I hope it conveys all the emotions I felt while typing it. Enjoy! (I know the ending part about Yuffie sucks, but I was set so much on what I wanted to happen that I couldn't seem to think of a good way to put it. :/

* * *

**Snow**

* * *

It was the first snowfall of the year. The sky was such a light blue that it could be classified as white and large flakes fell. It was a soft snowfall, gentle and pleasing to look at.

A few, it had been quite the opposite. After having unseasonable warmth for a good half of the winter, snow was brought in a harsh blizzard, wind whipping against buildings and violently shaking anything not perfectly stable. It hadn't been long after their second time saving the world, and he was content to remain locked away while the storm churned.

It was right then, a midst the terrible weather conditions, that Yuffie had knocked on his door and demanded that he come outside and play. He had to experience the first snowfall of the year, she claimed, and that meant dealing with the nipping winds against his nose and cheekbones. Though, looking back, he had to admit it hadn't been all too unpleasant. He had almost enjoyed watching the tiny girl dance around, struggling against the winds that threatened to blow her tiny body away - but she was a ninja, and she worked with the winds, making it seem as if they were all part of some odd performance.

Ever since that year, she had insisted he spend the first snowfall of every year outside and with her. Sometimes, he wasn't sure how she had even managed to get to him. He took a mission around the time it was forecasted to snow, purposefully trying to ruin Yuffie's annual plans, but with her stubborn determination, she had showed up and pulled him off; not before putting a bright green knitted hat atop his head. (She claimed it was because he needed to stay warm, but he was sure she was punishing him for trying to evade her.)

Many years had been spent together, and somehow, he found himself looking forward to every snowfall when she would visit. Her other visits were spontaneous and few and far between; she had a hectic schedule of thievery and adventuring, of course. But he always knew she would come the first snowfall. He was so sure of it that he didn't bother to let a recent report fester in his mind - a beast had attacked a nearby town, taken down by a hero but at the cost of that person's life.

No, he did not let that enter his thoughts. Rather, he was focused on the sky, watching as a particularly big snowflake landed a top his nose. He was wearing the bright hat, as he had gone too many years being beaten and scolded for not wearing his lovely present, and taking in the sight. Vaguely, he realized that normally she would have been there before the first flake hit the ground. She would already be dancing around like a fool, smiling that brilliant smile at him. And, as the sun began to set, he realized that they should already be inside, drinking hot chocolate as she excitedly told him of her recent battles and new-found materia.

When the moon was high in the sky, Vincent closed his eyes, his heart thudding painfully as he realized that this was the first time he had been alone for the first snowfall in many years.

And it wouldn't be the last.


	5. Fifth Day

**author's note:** Bleh, I really didn't feel like writing today. But, I would like to thank _CupofTeaforAliceandHatter_ for the many lovely reviews and for being the first to follow this set of ficlets~ c:

* * *

**Frostbite**

* * *

"I swear, my fingers are gonna be no use after this stupid mission!"

Travelling through the snow with Yuffie had it's downfalls. She complained nearly constantly, often forgot to wear the appropriate clothes, and in the end, Vincent always had to do something to save her from dying or injuring herself. He wasn't sure why he allowed her to accompany him each and every time; he knew he could demand that he go alone, but in some part of his mind, her presence was very welcome.

"I need my fingers! What kind of ninja doesn't-" Yuffie cut off abruptly as her hands were suddenly taken in a large gloved one, golden claws pulling down his own collar as the vampire-like man placed a light kiss on each of her fingers, breath warming each one as her face flooded with heat for a different reason.

"You should be saved from frostbite long enough for us to reach town." The simple, bland answer was the only thing to break the silence, though the ninja swore she could hear a teasing undertone.

"...You can't just do that and walk away! Get back here, mister!" By now, Vincent had made some distance, and the young woman ran after him, face still red as she continued to scold him.


	6. Sixth Day

**author's note**: Wow, already half way there! This prompt was suggested by a friend of mine, and it's a bit more... fluffy?

* * *

**Lights**

* * *

The lights shining on her face and reflecting in her eyes were beautiful. They paid notice to the curve of her jawline and the arch of her brows. Even in a room full of the AVALANCHE members and several others, Vincent could only keep his eyes on her.

He did his best to hide it, of course. Averting his gaze moments before she took notice of him, standing in a corner - alone, as always. Except she did notice the occasional glances, and it caused her cheeks to turn a pleasant shade of red that wasn't caused by the lights upon the tree or along the door frames, nor the warm cider she had been sipping throughout the night.

"Vinnie, come on, join in the party!" Suddenly, the young woman was now standing before him, short brown locks rustled from earlier dancing and fooling around; it made it ever harder for him to look away, and further more difficult to say no when she had taken both his clawed and gloved hands in her small ones. Even though he couldn't feel her skin, it made the oddest feeling clash within him; one he had grown unaccustomed to and, quite frankly, didn't want back.

It seemed he didn't have a choice in either matter, though. Before he had a chance to decline, Yuffie had pulled him out to the center of the room, trying to get him to do some sort of dance. And while he could have easily resisted, the emotion bubbling in an organ he thought he had long ago lost was overpowering, making it impossible to go away from the ninja. He was ensnared.

Ensnared by the lights in her eyes, the way her smile was brighter than any Christmas decoration, her laugh, her ever insistent personality. All of it had managed to wrap around him as if he were tangled in holiday garland, secured within his very skin and bone so he couldn't escape. The same thing was happening around his heart, except he had thought it didn't exist - he had compared the concept of him having such an emotionally metaphoric organ to the possibility of there being a real Santa Claus.

And yet, as Denzel and Marlene steadfastly argued the reality of the gift-giving man, he wondered if he had stepped into the same boat as them.


	7. Seventh Day

**author's note**: This prompt was given to me by _CupofTeaforAliceandHatter_~ c: (I should really start working on these before I do anything else, so my mind's more inventive and stuff, though) Next prompt is gonna be another suggestion, Ice, and I promise to take a more creative look at that one.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

* * *

"...What is this?" Crimson eyes shifted from the ninja in front of him to the odd plant hanging above their heads.

Fighting down the soft pink that threatened to show upon her face, a grin lit up her face. "Mistletoe! That means ya gotta kiss me, Vinnie."

"..."

Their gazes held for a long moment, his own filled with a foreign emotion that he was stubbornly forcing away, hers filled with what appeared to be nerves and hope; the hope beginning to descend to resignation when it became evident he wasn't planning on kissing her - _and why would he_, she disdainfully thought to herself. But she wasn't one to ignore Christmas traditions, so she pushed herself onto her tiptoes, lips pressing against his smooth cheek.

Stepping away, her cheeks were flushed as she immediately turned to go. "Merry Christm-" Abruptly cut off by a hand on her arm that turned her to face him, she was unable to react as his own lips were suddenly against hers; it was so brief she almost thought that it had been her overactive imagination.

"Merry Christmas."

The man then left the room, leaving the young woman brushing fingertips across her lips and fighting to keep her blush down.


	8. Eighth Day

**author's note**: Slightly different from the previous ones. Wow, already on 8! And tomorrow's the end of the world! (Maybe I'll make a short story regarding that?) But, with the nearing of the end, I wanted to ask you all what I should do for the final day (it'll probably be the longest one!) and, also, if I should write something afterwards for Yuffentine? Again, the prompt is from_ ACupofTeaforAliceandHatter_. (Also, guest, your suggestions will likely be put to use tomorrow or the day after~)

* * *

**Ice**

* * *

She was sunlight.

The sunlight against the snow, ever so blinding before eyes had a chance to adjust, taking in the beautiful sight. Teasing and taunting, mockingly shining in the sky and making it seem as if it was a warm, beautiful day - not that the cold days weren't beautiful, but it was disgruntling to note that indeed, the warmth was better._ (The warmth of her breath, skin, the melted chocolate of her eyes; they were so much better than the cold that surrounded him so entirely when she was not there.)_

Though quite elusive at first, the sunlight eventually gave way to the wishes for warmth, the brilliant rays causing the snow to disappear inch by inch. Brushes of heat against chilled cheeks, silent kisses that were far from unnoticed but not brought up. It was clear enough to all that the enormous star was giving off enough warmth to melt the snow and ice; in no time, stems were poking through the ground, flowers and petals replacing the area covered with snow._ (How she had managed to melt the ice situated quite protectively around his heart was unexplainable; but her warmth was inescapable, and the cold always yields to the warmth of the sun - _his sunshine_.)_


	9. Ninth Day

**author's note**: Almost couldn't get myself to write this, and was going to wait until tomorrow and just post it late. But I love Yuffentine too much to do that, so here you go~ (I may do a part two or version two that actually talks about their experience shopping, but I thought this might be interesting.)

* * *

**Christmas Shopping**

* * *

It was an odd sight for the townspeople to see the small, feisty woman dragging along the tall, almost frightening man.

Upon first glance, it would appear that the two were complete opposites. Besides their height difference, it was quite clear that the young woman was spunky and lively, exuding a brilliant energy that could potentially rival the sun itself. He, on the other hand, was silent and had eyes that seemed to scream 'get away from me and don't touch me'. Which was probably needed, actually, seeing as he was attractive enough that many would enjoy having a chance to be close to him.

However, digging deeper, they weren't so very opposite after all. Passing by something that brought forth memories of the woman's past, her eyes darkened ever so slightly, revealing a sadness that could rival the man's. A soft, contemplative look pulled at her facial features before the expression brightened once more, allowing a wide grin to be flashed at the red-cloaked figure beside her. Just that smile managed to soften his eyes, contrasting so greatly to the way he viewed the world in general.

Yes, the pair was an odd sight, especially when excited shouts in regard to their shopping trip could be heard throughout the square. A few people gave eachother knowing smirks, having been around for enough holidays to know exactly who those two were; others made sure to keep safe distance, especially after catching sight of the excitable woman nearing the weapon's shop.

Needless to say, Christmas shopping was always an interesting experience when Vincent and Yuffie were involved.


	10. Tenth Day

**author's note**: Urgh, this one is late, and I'm not sure I'll be able to get the next one tonight so that I'm actually on time. So I may just end up updating tomorrow with the final two chapters, we'll see~ However, I did write something Christmas related for Yuffentine (it came out over a thousand words, somehow) and I'll be putting that up separately. Enjoy!

* * *

**Candy Canes**

* * *

A tilt of her head, strands of hair slipping from their place behind her shoulder and tickling her collar bone, was the only movement in the room. It had been quiet for a while, something which unsettled the gunslinger only because Yuffie was never quiet for so long unless she was planning something; and, generally, she didn't plan harmless things.

When she finally did break the silence, it was with the slight creak of the old chair as she rose to her feet. Her footsteps were quite quiet, however, sending the room into a noiseless abyss before another creak pulled them out of it - this creak from the chair Vincent had been occupying, straining as she added her weight to it, sitting upon his lap.

"...What are you doing?" His eyebrow raised slightly with his question, but she didn't seem as if she needed to answer, merely curling up with her head upon his shoulder and cuddling closer to him. Though he was tense, he didn't push her away, and he would rather not question that because it would lead to a significant discovery and this night, though odd and silent, did not seem to be the night for significant discoveries.

Only after some time did he receive an answer, which was spoken against his neck as that was where she had decided to press her face. "I was cold," Yuffie said, quietly again, because even she could sense that this wasn't the night for loud voices and energetic declarations, and though it wasn't the night for significant discoveries, it would be what led to such nights.

A moment passed, and then another. Time seemed to drag on in the quiet, but Vincent was used to it - he wasn't used to the slow, steady breath against the skin of his neck, nor the warmth of the body curled upon him, but he was adjusting, and when he was finally finished adjusting the tenseness in his body seemed to ease out of him. For tonight was not a night of significance, but it was most certainly leading up to such a night, and for now he would content himself with the silence and the warmth and the scent of candy canes that came from the breath that was against his neck.

"Sleep well, Yuffie."


	11. Eleventh Day

**author's note**: First off, I'm really sorry for being so late! I got a bit preoccupied, and I've had my muse for roleplaying recently; unfortunately, the site for that is down momentarily - on the brightside, though, it gave me a reason to finish these up!

* * *

**Blizzard**

* * *

"We need more decorations! And I haven't gotten presents for everyone yet! And how are we going to make it all the way to the bar in a blizzard like this?! I mean, gawd, I like snow and all, but-" Suddenly cut off by a gloved hand, the young woman glared at the one who silenced her.

"You're not going to do any good complaining," Vincent commented quietly, exasperation in his words. Removing the gloved hand, he ensured her silence with a pointed look before turning to glance at the already overly-decorated room. "We need no more decorations, and I'm quite sure that five presents per person is enough." Sending her another silencing glance, he then crossed his arms, looking at the large bag of presents that sat by the door, awaiting their departure.

The man already knew how she had managed to get so many gifts, but at the moment, he didn't feel like broaching that subject. However, he couldn't help but inquire about something that had been bothering him (though he was almost positive that he didn't want to know). "And how do you expect to carry that there when it's far larger than your own body?"

The answer was presented to him later as the two made their journey through the blizzard; Yuffie donning his trademark cloak to protect herself from the biting winds and Vincent lugging the unpleasant mass of stolen property.


	12. Twelfth Day

**author's note**: Wow! The twelfth (I hate that word) and final day. I would like to thank everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed, and it was a joy writing these! I'll probably write more Yuffentine in the future, and I'm most definitely open to requests. Also, I know I mentioned something about the final chapter being a thousand words, but I just wanted to do something short and sweet. (If you're looking for a longer Yuffentine, go check out_ Misunderstandings_!) Anywho, enjoy the final chapter~

* * *

**Colds _(and Warms)_**

* * *

Undeniably beautiful.

Large snowflakes fell onto short ebony tresses with no attempt to brush them away; her clothing met the same fate. Among the utterly white and bright appearance, her tan skin stood out more so (cheeks and nose flushed pink with the nipping wind), her eyes a dark stormy sky that matched the one she danced beneath.

Numerous winters had passed in her company, whether he had wanted such a presence or not. As with everything else, she was stubborn, forcing her way into his life (and into his heart, but when it came to denial, he was just as stubborn as her).

"Come in before you catch a cold," he called from the doorway, as it had become his place to do so; once, she actually had caught a cold, and she told him (between sneezes and coughs and obnoxiously loud nose-blowing) that it was his duty to care for her, as well.

She listened, as this was their dance and it was her own duty to follow the preplanned moves; but Yuffie had never been one for planning, and so it was natural for her to feel the need to throw a wrench into the system - she kissed him as she flew past, the barest brush of lips against lips before she had snuggled down into the couch, a blanket wrapped around her.

"Come on, Vinnie!"

But the wrench had made him miss his next step, and the man remained at the door, surprised and frozen because he simply didn't know what to do. He was sure that, in the beginning, he would have brushed it off with ease and scolded her for such an act.

Now, though...

Forcing himself to move, he made his way over to the couch, leaning towards her. She pulled the blanket up to be a barrier, worried that she may have crossed the line; when it was pulled down, she was met not with an angry glare or sharp claw, but the feel of lips against hers once more.

Perhaps he wasn't quite as stubborn as her; brushing the thought aside, he could only focus on the fact that she was as beautiful as the fallen snow outside (but much warmer and welcoming).


End file.
